


Grooming

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Experiment AU [19]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Embarrassment, Experimentation, Fluff, Gen, Grooming, Het, Human, Hybrids, One-Sided Attraction, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker doesn't like being watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grooming

Thornstriker was embarrassed. No, that was a bit of an understatement. She had been embarrassed before, but it had never made her face this red before. Her blush was so bad that even her ears were red.

She had come into Bloodshed's enclosure with Shockwave's insistence. While the others didn't want her in there by herself, especially considering the whole gas-leak incident, Shockwave saw it as an opportunity to collect more data on the experiment. She was the only one who could get him to react to anything and he found that both fascinating and important to the research.

It was awkward, being watched by the head scientist and a few others through the class, but there wasn't much she could do about it. She was getting paid more for her risk and she was able to do what most of the people here could only dream of doing - interacting peacefully with one of the subjects. It was rather groundbreaking for a human to have this sort of connection to an experiment.

Besides, Bloodshed was her friend. He was a good person, though rather aggressive and forward with his... feelings for her. She was still trying to wrap her head around that. Bloodshed was in love with her. Or so the theory went... A theory she was very much starting to believe, considering how much he protected her from what he thought were potential threats. Especially around men. Whenever he saw with her another man, he would growl and get as close as the glass of his enclosure would allow him to and snarl at whoever she was talking to.

It was embarrassing, especially when the men would get frightened and practically run away from her. Nowadays, the other male scientists made sure to keep a seven foot distance between them whenever they were in the observation deck.

But now, she was lying down next to him as Shockwave and the others watched, blushing brightly to the point where she felt like her face would melt. It didn't help that Shockwave seemed to look utterly enthralled with what was happening and had told the guards who had almost run in to stay put. Her friends Melody and Marine were giggling. They were enjoying this way too much.

She didn't even know what had happened! She had just been petting him when all of sudden he pulled away from her and gently knocked her down onto her side. Thornstriker had inwardly panicked at first, thinking Bloodshed had misunderstood her actions again. But instead of jumping her like last time, he started... licking her. In front of everyone.

It only took her a few moments to realize that he was grooming her.

Fortunately, he didn't lick any lower than her face. She wasn't sure if it was because it was a tiger thing or he knew she didn't want to be licked anywhere else... She had never owned a cat before and none of her friends' cat had ever done this to her, so she didn't know. Still, he licked the top of her head and her face, not noticing that she was as red as a tomato at this point.

She couldn't even bring herself to push him away. She could only lie there, frozen and too embarrassed to say anything. It didn't feel bad though... Just a little strange, considering Bloodshed had a large tongue that was rougher than the average human's.

She glanced up at the people watching. The guards looked nervous, but Shockwave and the other scientists didn't seem to be minding much. Marina and Melody were still laughing though. At least her brother wasn't here. He would be trying to break in otherwise.

Oh well, there wasn't much she could really do by lie her for now. Besides, it actually felt... a little nice, she supposed. Until he licked her neck, which made her let out a small shriek and jump up, clamping her hand over the place he licked.

He flinched back, staring back at her with wide eyes. She just stared back, face flushed from the tingle still lingering on her skin. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the other scientists and the guards tense up, afraid Bloodshed had done something. Embarrassed, she cleared her throat and rubbed her neck. Primus, why was it so sensitive...?

"Th-Thornstriker...?" he said softly, scooting back up to her.

"I-It's all right, Bloodshed," she assured him, bringing down her hand. "You just... surprised me."

He didn't say anything, his brows furrowing a bit. Right, he probably didn't understand what she meant.

"I didn't know you would lick here. I'm... ticklish there."

"... I'm sorry."

"No, no..." She reached over and petted his head. "It's all right, Bloodshed. I'm not mad."

He didn't say anything else. He simply moved to wrap his arms gently around her, bringing her into his chest. She looked over the observation deck again, relieved to see everyone relax and get back to watching her. Not that she blamed them. She would probably be here for another couple of hours. Bloodshed didn't like it when she left and it usually took a while to coax him into letting her go.

Oh well, resting against him was fine for now. She just let him snuggle her and leaned into his chest, smiling a bit when she heard him purr. Bloodshed was really cute sometimes.


End file.
